Potion de Vie
by Winlie-chan
Summary: Ron est mort. Hermione est prête à tout pour le faire revenir près d'elle, même à faire appel à une potion de Voldemort. Mais pour cela, elle va avoir besoin de l'aide du nouveau maître des Potions de Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Aujourd'hui, Winlie-chan se lance un nouveau défi : écrire une fanfic sur HP. Et encore pire : un Dramione ! Et enfin, le plus surprenant : Rated K ! OMG, mais que s'est-il passé ? Est-elle tombée sur la tête ? Non, elle a seulement été subjuguée par quelques Dramiones sur le site, au point de lui donner envie d'en écrire un à son tour.**

 **Bref, soyez indulgents, c'est le premier que j'écris sur HP, il est donc possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs par rapport à l'histoire originelle, même si j'ai essayé d'être le plus raccord possible.**

 **Pour mes fans (y'en a-t-il encore ?) pas de panique, je vais maintenant reprendre le cours de "Un homme libre", promis, je rentre dans le droit chemin du GaaHina !**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JK Rowling, l'histoire, elle, sort de mon cerveau tordu !**

 **Enfin, pour tous : Enjoy guys !**

Il était tard ce 20 mai. Le soleil finissait de décliner, le repas du soir avait été copieux et délicieux à l'école Poudlard, il retournait travailler encore un peu dans son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui. Arrivé devant sa porte, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher, comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait, de sourire devant la plaque qui y était apposée :

Professeur Draco Malefoy, Maître des Potions, Directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Il en avait fait du chemin en 10 ans depuis la fin de la guerre face à Vous-savez-qui... Grâce à Potter, il avait échappé à Azkaban. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de mettre de côté leurs anciennes rancunes et avaient commencé à se côtoyer. Ils n'étaient pas devenu amis, non, quand même pas. Mais ils se respectaient. Chacun à sa manière. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps autour d'une Bieraubeurre, soit à Londres quand Draco s'y rendait, soit à Pré-au-Lard quand Harry venait à Poudlard.

Ils avaient poursuivi leurs études, Draco dans les potions et Harry... Dans la magistrature ! Le Serpentard en avait été étonné lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais caché son vœu de devenir Auror à la fin de ses études. Il avait posé la question à Harry une fois. Celui-ci avait répondu :

\- Je crois que j'ai vécu assez d'aventures pour toute une vie, inutile d'aller en chercher d'autres encore.

Mais Draco suspectait Ginny Weasley, devenue i ans Ginny Potter, d'avoir fortement influencé son choix pour un métier sûr. Après plusieurs petits boulots, Harry travaillait maintenant au ministère de la magie depuis 1 an maintenant au service des sports magiques. Mais, malgré l'amour du Survivant pour le Quidditch, Draco ne lui donnait pas 6 mois avant de repartir à l'aventure... C'était dans son sang, il n'aurait même pas besoin de chercher l'aventure, celle-ci s'était toujours présentée d'elle-même...

Draco voyait régulièrement ses amis Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Ces deux derniers avaient finis par se marier deux ans plus tôt, et depuis, ils ne cessaient de harceler leurs deux amis restant pour qu'ils se casent à leur tour. Mais que ce soit Blaise ou lui, Draco ne voyait ni l'un ni l'autre convoler prochainement... Blaise faisait le tour du monde plusieurs fois par an pour dénicher des ingrédients rares pour le compte de riches sorciers. Draco ne voyait pas quelle femme saine d'esprit laisserait son mari vagabonder à travers le globe tout au long de l'année. A moins qu'il n'en trouve une assez folle pour le suivre... ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas prévu pour le moment. Quand à Draco, même s'il avait vécu une vie assez calme, se contentant de finir ses études et de prendre soin de sa mère, l'image que générait le nom des Malefoy n'avait incité aucune femme à tenter plus qu'une simple histoire d'un soir avec lui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, d'ailleurs, il avait ainsi eu tout le loisir de pouvoir prendre soin de sa mère sans risquer une scène de la part d'une petite amie délaissée. Narcissa était devenue de plus en plus éthérée depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari. Draco avait tout fait pour l'aider à reprendre pied, restant près d'elle à tout moment. Jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire. Jusqu'à la visite de Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directrice de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre, au manoir Malefoy où il s'était installé avec sa mère. La visite de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose avait tout chamboulé.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, avait-elle dit. Nous avons désespérément besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Potions, les vols répétitifs du professeur Slughorn deviennent trop encombrants pour l'école. Et surtout, il nous faut un professeur qui saura diriger la maison Serpentard. Quelqu'un de jeune, qui saura mener les élèves dans la bonne direction. Et je ne vois personne de mieux placé que vous pour y arriver.

Draco s'apprêtait à refuser. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa mère à la santé fragile. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, la fortune des Malefoy lui permettait de choisir sa manière de vivre comme bon lui semblait. Et Poudlard lui rappelait encore trop de mauvais souvenirs malgré le temps passé. Mais sa mère, arrivée à ce moment-là pour proposer un rafraîchissement à leur invitée avait semblé comme réveillée par l'annonce de la professeur de métamorphose. Draco avait vu pour la première fois une étincelle dans les yeux de sa mère. Cette fameuse étincelle qui dit « Je suis vivante » :

\- Oh, par Merlin, Draco ! Te rends-tu compte ? Enfin une occasion pour nous de laver notre nom ! Et quel prestige ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

Et malgré la réserve dont elle faisait naturellement preuve envers son fils depuis sa naissance, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré tout contre elle. Après cela, Draco n'avait pu que dire oui à Mc Gonagall. Même ses amis avaient vu dans ce poste une occasion de redonner aux Serpentards leur splendeur d'antan. Il avait donc accepté. Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde !

Bien qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir assez de patience pour enseigner, il avait trouvé un certain plaisir à voir les élèves évoluer sous ses directives. Les Serpentards, d'abord craintifs suite aux rumeurs plus ou moins vraies qui circulaient sur son compte, ont vite appris à apprécier leur professeur. Il avait aidé à la constitution d'une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle il fondait beaucoup d'espoir. Les élèves avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à le rendre fier, autant par leur comportement que par leurs résultats. Serpentard était en passe de décrocher la coupe des quatre maisons pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. En ce qui concernait les autres professeurs, même si la plupart ne cherchaient pas à se lier plus que nécessaire avec lui, aucun ne lui avait jamais reproché ses actes passés et ils avaient tous accueillis chaleureusement le nouveau professeur de Potions. Il avait même été secrètement flatté d'apprendre deux mois plus tôt qu'un fan club en son honneur avait été monté par des étudiantes de plusieurs maisons... Même si ces jeunes filles étaient toutes bien trop jeunes pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elles d'une manière autre que professoral, le fait que son physique et son comportement lui attire leur admiration était quand même flatteur... Blaise, en l'apprenant l'avait comparé au professeur Lockhart et l'avait inscrit au concours du plus beau sourire de Sorcière Hebdo ! En l'apprenant, Draco avait envoyé une petite potion de son invention et lorsque Blaise avait ouvert l'enveloppe, il s'était aussitôt retrouvé aussi blanc qu'il était noir normalement... Pendant 4 semaines ! Les deux amis en avaient franchement rigolé. Et Draco avait quand même fini quatrième du concours...

Mais ce qui rendait Draco le plus fier, c'était qu'en tenant son poste, il rendait ainsi hommage à celui qui fut son parrain. Severus Rogue lui manquait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Il fallait croire que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, pour eux deux.

Draco pénétra dans son bureau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il se servit un verre de whisky Pur feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il voulait s'octroyer une pause de quelques minutes avant de commencer à corriger les copies des BUSES blancs qui s'étaient déroulées ce matin. Mais après la première gorgée, il sentit son corps se rigidifier. Il reconnut aussitôt les effet de la potion d'enfermement. D'un regard, il vit la fiole posée sur son étagère à moitié vidée, alors qu'elle était encore pleine le matin. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il balaya la pièce du regard et vit une silhouette apparaître d'un recoin sombre de la pièce :

\- Toujours aussi facile à berner, Malefoy, même maintenant...

C'était une femme. Les cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Une longue cape masquait le reste de son corps. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de regarder autre chose que ses yeux pour la reconnaître...

\- Toujours aussi Miss-je-sais-tout, Granger, même maintenant, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu toutes tes mauvaises habitudes, sale fouine...

\- Pas toutes, non. Mais je dois être un cas désespéré, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu n'as donc pas peur ?

\- De toi ? Non, pas vraiment... Même si nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis la défaite de Tu-sais-qui, tu restes Granger la gentille Née-moldue. Je ne te vois pas me faire du mal. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas figé. Tu aurais voulu m'affronter à la loyale, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je vois que certains surnoms n'ont plus cours... ?

Elle voulait sûrement parler de son ancienne manie de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Déjà bien avant la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait finalement compris que le sang n'avait rien à voir avec les capacités.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, répondit-il simplement. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre. Et je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire lorsque nous étions enfants.

\- Je... Commença-t-elle, visiblement prise de court par les excuses de l'ancien mangemort. Je te remercie, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ta présence, mais j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer l'usage de mon corps rapidement, j'ai des copies à corriger.

\- Je cherche quelque chose... Quelque chose dont on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui serais susceptible de me dire où le trouver...

Draco sentit son pouls accélérer. Il n'y avait que peu de choses dans ce cas de figure... Et toutes étaient liées à son passé et à celui de sa famille. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître devant la jeune femme.

\- Et donc ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je cherche une Colorophobia.

Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Carrément ? La Coloropobia était une des araignées les plus venimeuses au monde. Elles avaient été traquées et détruites par les Aurors plusieurs années avant la guerre. Mais Granger était bien renseignée, il savait en effet où se procurer une de ces bestioles. Seulement, en tant que Maître des Potions, il savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait faire que peu d'usage de cette araignée. Et toutes ne correspondaient en rien au caractère de Granger. Soudain, la connexion se fit... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir faire ça !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de réaliser cette potion ? Weasley ne voudrait pas cela !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Se vexa-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- La potion de Vie n'est qu'une illusion, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle ne ramènera pas ton fiancé !

\- TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Ooooh si, Granger ! J'ai déjà vu cette potion à l'œuvre et crois-moi, c'est bien la création de Tu-sais-qui... Elle ne te conduira qu'en enfer !

\- En enfer, j'y suis déjà, Malefoy.

La détresse qu'il lut dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme en face de lui, lui fit mal tant il y voyait le reflet du regard que lui lançait sa mère lorsqu'il parlait de son père. Comme tout le monde, il connaissait l'histoire de la mort de Weasley. Ce-dernier avait, lui, bel et bien embrassé la vocation d'Auror. Et à la surprise générale, il s'en était bien sorti. Major de sa promotion, il avait eu tout de suite un poste sur le terrain. Il avait rapidement progressé jusqu'à devenir le meilleur Auror de l'Angleterre en moins de trois ans. Souvent cité dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il avait été formidable dans la capture des Mangemorts fuyards. Mais, toutes ces aventures l'avaient marqué, il était devenu aussi couturé que Maugrey Fol œil en son temps. A croire qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le surpasser tant au niveau quantité que gravité. Il savait que Granger, elle, s'était lancée dans la magistrature avec Harry. Elle était devenue la plus jeune procureur magique de tous les temps, chargée de jeter ceux que Weasley attrapait en prison à Azkaban. Puis, deux ans plus tôt, l'Auror avait été attaqué par un suspect lors d'un interrogatoire. La veille de son mariage avec Granger. Et il en était mort.

Draco n'avait pas été particulièrement triste lorsqu'il l'avait appris par la Gazette du Sorcier, les deux hommes n'ayant jamais été amis, mais il avait éprouvé quelque chose quand même. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, deux mois plus tôt, ce-dernier lui avait appris que Granger avait disparu, mettant le bureau du procureur magique sans dessus-dessous. Elle avait simplement laissé une lettre disant qu'elle prenait un congé sabbatique. Saint Potter s'en voulait, bien sûr. Il se sentait responsable. Il estimait n'avoir pas été suffisamment présent pour sa meilleure amie, occupé qu'il était à se consoler lui-même et sa femme de la mort de Weasley. Draco avait eu beau lui dire que Granger était assez intelligente pour prendre soin d'elle-même, Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Draco en avait ri. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui à lui expliquer ses intentions, il n'avait plus envie de rire...

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends... C'est de la magie noire, Granger, bon sang ! Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si jamais qui que ce soit le découvre ?

\- Personne ne le saura. Ou ne s'en souviendra... continua-t-elle en le regardant en coin.

Elle voulait lui faire oublier leur échange lorsqu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Hors de question de dire à Granger ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais la connaissant, elle devait avoir prévu quelque chose pour le faire parler. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs. Il devait prévenir Potter de ce qui se passait afin que celui-ci puisse sauver son amie. Il lui devait bien cela. Pour cela, il avait bien une solution... Mais encore au stade de l'expérimentation...

Avec Flitwick, cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'ils travaillaient à l'élaboration d'un sortilège pour protéger ses souvenirs des incursions des sorts de confusion ou d'oubli. Ils avaient eu quelques résultats, mais n'étaient pas encore au point. Malheureusement c'était la seule solution qui lui venait pour sauver ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas accès à sa baguette, il allait donc en plus devoir essayer de lancer le sort sans elle.

\- Tu es folle, Granger. Encore plus qu'à l'école ! Lui cria-t-il dessus.

\- Non, Malefoy, tu ne comprends pas, c'est si je ne fais rien que je vais devenir folle. Je dois le ramener.

\- Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité ! Et je ne t'aiderai pas.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais me dire ça. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton bureau...

Elle sortit de sous sa cape sa bouteille de VeritaSerum. Et merde... Il était fichu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum pour activer la magie en lui. Sentant quelque chose, il formula dans sa tête : Verrouilleméninges. Il sentit une légère brise autour de lui. Il espérait que le sortilège fonctionnerait suffisamment pour le protéger des sortilèges de Granger. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et fit couler quelques gouttes dans sa bouche à l'aide d'une pipette. Toujours immobilisé, Draco ne put faire autrement que d'avaler. Granger alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près de son bureau et se retourna vers lui, attendant que la potion fasse effet. Mais il ne comptait pas attendre sans rien dire. Il lui fallait en apprendre le plus possible sur les plans de la jeune femme.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, pour pouvoir mener à bien ton projet, il va te falloir son corps...

\- La ferme, Malefoy.

\- Tu peux bien me le dire, tu vas effacer mes souvenirs, de toutes façons.

Granger garda le silence. Draco pensa qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Mais visiblement, elle avait besoin de parler.

\- J'ai toujours eu son corps. C'est une copie qui a été enterrée.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Granger... C'est horrible... Quand est-ce que tu...

\- Dès que j'ai su... Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, Malefoy. J'étais en train de faire la cuisine pour le buffet du mariage avec ma mère et celle de Ron lorsqu'on est venu me l'apprendre... Et c'était impossible. Ron ne pouvait pas mourir ! Nous devions nous marier le lendemain ! J'ai hurlé, hurlé... Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Et même après cela, j'ai encore crié. Les Médicomages ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour réussir à me jeter un sort pour m'endormir. Mais dès que j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. J'ai agi dès mon réveil. J'ai transplané au funérarium où était entreposé le corps et j'en ai fait une copie. J'ai miniaturisé le vrai corps de Ron et je l'ai mis en sécurité. J'ai cherché pendant des semaines, des mois un moyen de le faire revenir. Et finalement, c'est au Département des Mystères, dans les anciennes affaires de Voldemort que je l'ai trouvée. La Potion de Vie. Compliquée, dangereuse, composée uniquement d'ingrédients pratiquement impossibles à trouver... Mais j'y ai cru. Et j'y crois toujours. Il m'aura fallu près de deux mois pour trouver tous les ingrédients. Et ce soir, c'est la fin de ma quête. Le dernier ingrédient, la Colorophobia, c'est toi qui va me le donner, Malefoy...

Draco voulut lui répondre d'aller au diable, mais il n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il s'étonna. Le Veritaserum n'avait pas cet effet-là, normalement. Au contraire, il aurait du être incapable de ne pas parler. Quelque chose clochait. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le sort de Verrouilleméninges ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, Granger se rapprocha de lui en ondulant des hanches. Elle semblait comblée, exaltée. Elle atteignait enfin son but. Et pourtant, son regard restait éteint, remarqua Draco.

\- Alors, Malefoy, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Où est-elle ? La Colorophobia ?

\- Chez Gringott's, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Draco. Dans le coffre de mes parents.

Il voulut rajouter que ce coffre était particulièrement dangereux car piégé par de nombreux sorts de magie noire, mais une nouvelle fois, il fut incapable de parler. Il comprit alors : la combinaison de la potion et du sort le forçait à dire ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dire et l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était fasciné par cet aspect de ce sort, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y appesantir. Il devait absolument prévenir Granger de ce qui l'attendrait une fois sur place...

\- Tu fais chier, Malefoy, dit la jeune femme en se redressant. La dernière fois que j'ai forcé un coffre chez Gringott's, j'ai failli être dévorée par un dragon ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se redressa et recula un peu avant de prendre sa baguette. Elle allait lui jeter le sort d'oubli. Il devait la prévenir !

\- Ne... Fais... Pas... Ca... Granger... Réussit-il à se forcer à dire.

\- Tu es trop mignon, Malefoy, quand tu cherches à sauver quelqu'un, on te l'avait déjà dit ?

Draco ne répondit rien mais il n'en eut de toute manière pas le temps. Granger finit par lever sa baguette dans sa direction :

\- Oubliettes !

Il sentit le sort essayer de pénétrer son esprit, mais le Verrouilleméninge l'en empêcha. Draco fut soulagé, au moins, il pourrait avertir Potter. Granger prit son air soulagé comme la réussite de son sort. Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Et ce fut le noir.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, toujours sur son fauteuil. Il crut un instant avoir été tellement fatigué la veille qu'il s'était endormi comme ça, mais tout lui revint en mémoire : la visite de Granger, son projet, le Verrouilleméninge... Il devait l'arrêter ! Sans quoi, elle allait mourir. Il se leva d'un bond et partit en direction du bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il devait partir tout de suite, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter la directrice.

« Vanille Coco » annonça-t-il à la statue masquant l'accès au bureau de la directrice. Il se demandait pourquoi celle-ci continuait d'employer des noms de desserts pour verrouiller sa porte. C'était Dumbledore qui le faisait... Peut-être par nostalgie... Aussitôt la porte déverrouillée, il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Mc Gonagall était avec Flitwick, ce qui arrangeait Malefoy.

\- Directrice, je dois partir. Une... une amie (même si il ne considérait pas forcément Granger comme tel, mais bon...) a besoin de mon aide de toute urgence. Je vous promets de revenir le plus tôt possible. Je vous expliquerai tout à mon retour.

\- Eh bien, Professeur Malefoy... Vous ne pouvez faire autrement ?

\- Vous m'en voyez navré.

\- Très bien. Allez-y.

\- Professeur Flitwick, poursuivit-il en direction du professeur d'enchantements. Il y a un défaut dans notre projet. Je passerai vous voir à mon retour.

\- Un défaut ? Grave ?

\- Je l'ignore, vous en jugerez par vous-même. Maintenant, désolé, mais je dois partir. Directrice, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ?

\- Je vous en prie, Professeur.

Draco se dirigea d'un pas rapide sous les regards médusés de la directrice et du professeur Flitwick. Il pénétra dans la cheminée, prit la poudre de cheminette, annonça l'adresse des Potters et disparut.

Il arriva dans le salon de Harry dans un éclair vert. Le jeune homme et sa femme étaient justement en train de faire déjeuner leur fils de 3 mois, James. Harry se leva en brandissant sa baguette, ignorant qui se présentait de cette manière chez lui, mais il la baissa aussitôt qu'il reconnut Malefoy.

\- Par Merlin, Draco, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de débarquer ainsi...

\- Harry, j'ai eu la visite de Granger hier soir ! Je dois te parler tout de suite. Elle court droit à sa mort !

\- Hermione ? Dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Draco dévisagea la femme de Harry avant de faire signe à celui-ci qu'il vaudrait mieux pour la sécurité de la jeune mère qu'elle n'assiste pas à leur échange. Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Ginny, va t'occuper de James dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît...

\- Mais, Harry...

\- Non, s'il te plaît...

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais décida d'obéir à son mari. Une fois celle-ci sortie de la pièce, Draco souffla un bon coup. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce que fit le Serpentard, et une fois Harry installé dans un fauteuil en face de lui, il raconta sa soirée de la veille. A la fin de son récit, il poursuivit, sans laisser le temps à Harry de faire de commentaire :

\- Tu dois aller la chercher, bon sang. Cette idiote ignore à quoi elle s'expose en voulant faire appel à la Potion de Vie !

\- Hermione n'est pas idiote, si elle a décidé de faire appel à cette magie, crois-moi, elle a déjà calculé tous les pour et les contre !

\- Harry, cette potion... Tu l'as déjà vue utilisée ?

\- Non, reconnut-il. J'ignorais même son existence jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles.

\- La potion de Vie rend la vie à un corps sans vie. Mais pour cela, elle prend une partie de la vie de celui qui fabrique la potion. Et si elle n'est pas correctement préparée, elle peut aspirer la totalité de la vie du préparateur. Je reconnais que Granger est loin d'être stupide, mais elle ne maîtrise pas assez les potions pour arriver à fabriquer celle-ci ! Bordel, Potter, même Rogue n'en aurait sûrement pas été capable ! Tu-sais-qui a été le seul à réussir à la faire ! Mais elle l'affaiblissait trop, il a renoncé à faire appel à elle.

\- OK, allons chercher Hermione ! Déclara le Survivant après un moment de réflexion et en se relevant.

\- Allons ? Ne m'en demande pas trop, Potter, ricana Draco. Granger n'est pas mon amie, je n'irai pas la chercher !

\- Elle n'est pas ton ennemie non plus, et qui plus est, elle se dirige vers le coffre de tes parents. Il sera plus simple pour moi que tu m'aides à y aller !

Draco voulut protester, mais il devait admettre que Harry avait raison. Il serait effectivement plus simple pour lui d'obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre dans le coffre familial des Malefoys accompagné d'un Malefoy.

\- Ok, mais allons-y vite ! Je voudrais être rentré à Poudlard avant ce soir si tu veux bien.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever. Il partit prévenir Ginny et revint quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à partir. La jeune femme embrassa son mari avant de se tourner vers Draco et de lui prendre les mains :

\- Aide-là, Draco. C'est mon amie...

\- Je ferai ce que je pourrai... Grommela le jeune homme.

La jeune femme sembla se contenter de sa vague promesse et le lâcha.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Il annoncèrent la destination du chemin de traverse et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Rendus sur place, le chemin était déjà bien peuplé malgré l'heure matinale. Harry et Draco se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la banque, mais en passant devant la librairie Fleury et Botts, ils entendirent une voix aiguë lancer dans leur direction :

\- Harry chéri ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Mince, maugréa Harry avant de se retourner. Molly ! Et vous donc ?

\- Oh, tu sais, depuis la mort de Fred, et maintenant de Ron, je tente de me consoler comme je peux. Heureusement que je t'ai, Harry chéri ! Et en plus, marié à ma petite Ginny ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà dit à quel point cela me rendait heureuse.

\- Draco, je ne voudrais pas te retarder, dit Harry en direction de son compagnon. Je sais que tu devais retrouver quelqu'un urgemment et je ne voudrais pas te retenir ici...

\- Je te rappelle que tu devais m'accompagner... Commença le Maître des potions.

Il vit Molly Weasley faire un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle le vit et comprit qui il était. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui, la plupart des sorciers réagissaient ainsi en le voyant, mais cela l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. En voyant la tête de Mme Weasley qui semblait avoir plus que besoin de s'épancher encore et encore, il comprit que, si lui aurait pu planter là cette femme, Saint Potter ne le ferait jamais, quand bien même celle-ci ne serait pas sa belle-mère ! Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Mais après tout, je saurai lui transmettre ton avis.

Harry n'ajouta rien, mimant « Désolé » avec ses lèvres. Puis il entraîna Mme Weasley avec lui pour s'installer dans un café pour discuter plus à l'aise. Maudit Potter, toujours à aider les autres. Il mourra jeune s'il continue à agir comme ça, pensa Draco avant de se remettre en route vers la banque.

Tout le long du chemin, Draco ne cessa de maugréer. Granger n'était pas son amie. Elle l'avait drogué, ensorcelé et maintenant, elle tentait de lui prendre quelque chose dans son coffre familial. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter la jeune femme dès qu'il la verrait. Il la dénoncerait aux Aurors et avec un peu de chance, ceux-ci lui feraient suivre la thérapie dont elle avait visiblement besoin pour se remettre de la mort de son fiancé. Mais les yeux de Ginny Potter plongés dans les siens et sa supplique de l'aider n'avaient pas laissé le jeune homme de marbre. Et les yeux éteints de Granger, si semblables à ceux de sa mère avant, ne l'aidait pas. Il se dit qu'il n'était décidément plus le petit con arrogant qu'il était à l'époque de Poudlard. Et là, tout de suite, il le regrettait.

Arrivé au guichet, il se força à se calmer avant de se présenter au gobelin de faction.

\- Je souhaiterais me rendre au coffre 652. J'ai une procuration sur ce coffre.

\- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy, tout à fait. Néanmoins, je vois que votre mère y est déjà, souhaitez-vous attendre qu'elle revienne pour vous y rendre ?

Sa mère ? Jamais Narcissa ne se rendrait elle-même seule au coffre de la famille ! Maudite Granger, elle avait subtilisé l'apparence de sa mère pour entrer ! Ce constat finit de mettre Draco hors de lui. Cette sale fouineuse osait mêler sa mère à sa folie ? Si jamais quelque chose venait à mal tourner, il se pourrait qu'on accuse la pauvre Narcissa qui, dans son état, ne saurait se défendre. Il se pourrait même que sa dépression la reprenne... Draco se força à recouvrer son calme et répondit d'une voix posée au gobelin :

\- Mais pas du tout, il était prévu que nous nous y retrouvions. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle ne m'ait pas attendu...

\- Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez me suivre.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans un wagonnet qui les mena à toute allure vers le coffre de famille des Malefoy. Toute la porte du coffre était ouvragée aux armoiries de la famille. Elle était toute en or et habillée de pierre précieuses. Ses ancêtres avaient toujours eu le goût de l'ostentatoire, pensa Draco.

Le gobelin déverrouilla la porte du coffre. Draco s'y engouffra et dit au gobelin qu'il l'appellerait quand il en aurait fini en refermant derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui et ne tarda pas à repérer sa « mère ».

\- Granger, je vais te tuer... Commença-t-il en brandissant sa baguette et la pointant dans sa direction.

Surprise, « Narcissa » se retourna. Malefoy dut admettre que Granger était douée. Son Polynectar était parfait. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de la supercherie, il aurait pu se laisser berner par la vision de sa mère.

\- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, grillant par la même sa couverture.

\- Lâche tout de suite ce que tu as dans les mains, gronda-t-il en la voyant tenir un objet qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

La jeune femme hésita, puis finit par ouvrir les mains pour faire tomber l'objet au sol dans un sourire. Mais Draco paniqua dès qu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Il lança un sort pour rattraper le petit vase lâché par Granger, mais c'était trop tard. Il se brisa sur le sol. Et aussitôt, la pièce entière se mit à tournoyer autour des deux sorciers. Et lorsque tout revint à la normale, Draco vit qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la banque Gringott's.

Un paysage de forêt tropicale avait remplacé les murs froids de la banque. Draco souffla et pointa sa baguette sur Granger qui, toujours sous les traits de sa mère, semblait stupéfaite.

\- Incarcerem !

Sonnée par le maléfice qu'elle avait déclenché, Granger ne vit pas les cordes s'enrouler autour d'elle et la maintenir au sol. Une fois immobilisée, Draco s'approcha d'elle, la colère s'emparant de plus en plus de lui.

\- TOI ! Fulmina-t-il. Sale fouineuse ! Comment as-tu osé mêler le nom de ma mère à ta tentative ridicule ! As-tu seulement idée de ce qui risque de lui arriver si une ancienne Mangemort comme elle est reliée d'une manière ou d'une autre à une tentative de magie noire ?

\- Je... Je... Commença-t-elle à bredouiller.

\- La ferme, Granger ! Que tu aies décidé de te détruire pour rejoindre ton Weasemoche, libre à toi, je ne me sens ni le droit ni le devoir de t'en empêcher. Mais que tu essayes de mêler mon nom là-dedans, ça, c'est intolérable.

\- Malefoy...

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER, GRANGER !

\- DERRIERE TOI ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

Draco fit volte face et vit un serpent bondir sur lui.

\- Vipera Evanesca !

Le serpent disparut. Il se retourna vers Granger, mais celle-ci avait profité de la diversion du serpent pour se libérer de ses liens. Elle était en train de reprendre son apparence normale et pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à se tourner autour.

\- Que comptes-tu faire, Granger ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Je suis ta seule chance de sortir d'ici... Vivante.

\- Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas, Malefoy, comme ça tu pourrais éviter ce combat sans passer pour le lâche que nous savons tous que tu es !

\- J'ai changé en dix ans, Granger... J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi, mais visiblement...

\- STUPEFIX ! Lança-t-elle.

\- PROTEGO ! Répliqua Drago. EXPELLIARMUS !

Hermione évita l'attaque en sautant de côté.

\- CONFRINGO ! Lança-t-elle à son tour.

Draco eut tout juste le temps de plonger par terre avant que le sort ne frappe l'arbre derrière lui qui explosa.

\- Mais t'es malade ? Hurla le blond.

\- J'irai jusqu'au bout, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une sale fouine comme toi qui m'arrêtera !

Comprenant que la jeune femme était plus que déterminée à se débarrasser de lui, il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la lança aux pieds de Granger où elle éclata, libérant une épaisse fumée bleue. La jeune femme, entièrement entourée par la fumée, toussa puis tomba endormie.

\- Fais chier, Granger. Cette potion est pénible à faire... Maugréa Draco en s'approchant de la jeune femme endormie.

 _Bof_ , pensa-t-il en débarrassant la sorcière de sa baguette, _je pourrai toujours demander aux sixièmes années de me la refaire..._

Il ligota magiquement une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, plus solidement cette fois-ci, avant de la faire léviter. Mais lorsqu'il voulut commencer à avancer, il comprit que faire léviter un corps dans la jungle ne serait pas pratique. Il décida donc de la porter sur son dos. La jeune femme se révéla être extrêmement mince, trop même pour être en bonne santé. Heureusement que Draco s'entretenait au cas où il aurait à partir dans un endroit pénible pour chercher un ingrédient, il put ainsi porter le corps de la Gryffondir sur un long trajet. Bien que Lucius lui ait expliqué le fonctionnement des différents charmes qui protégeaient la chambre forte familiale voilà près de 15 ans maintenant, Draco s'en souvenait encore parfaitement.

La forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était un leurre. Ils n'avaient pas transplanés. Ils étaient toujours dans la banque Gringott's, mais sur un autre plan. Et pour pouvoir sortir, il leur fallait se rendre à un point précis et prononcer une formule. Draco se souvenait très bien de l'endroit et de la formule. Il se mit donc en route, Granger chargée sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber sur la forêt, Draco décida de s'arrêter. Il fit un feu et Granger ne tarda pas à revenir à elle, les effets de la potion prenant fin. Constatant qu'elle était à nouveau ligotée, elle tenta de se libérer, mais elle dut constater que Malefoy n'avait pas lésiné sur le sort de confinement cette fois-ci. Elle était également bâillonnée, elle se contenta donc de fusiller du regard le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, terminant de préparer un lit de fortune pour lui.

Draco dut sentir son regard car il se retourna aussitôt et lui lança un regard aussi froid et meurtrier que le sien. Le jeune homme ne digérait toujours pas l'usurpation de l'identité de Narcissa par Hermione. Cette dernière eut un rictus. Malefoy avait toujours été un fifils à maman... Constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se libérer, il termina la mise en place du campement et lança quelques sortilèges pour éloigner d'éventuelles bestioles.

Puis un clac se fit entendre non loin. Draco leva la tête en direction du bruit et s'éloigna. Hermione en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se libérer, mais elle dut rapidement abandonner. Même en essayant de lancer des sorts sans sa baguette, le sort de Malefoy était vraiment puissant, elle n'en viendrait pas à bout. Elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver la Colorophobia dans le coffre des Malefoys avant l'arrivée du blond. Et nul doute que le jeune homme allait la jeter hors de Gringott's dès leur retour et se débarrasser de l'araignée.

Or, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Le corps de Ron était conservé par la magie, mais le temps l'abîmait de plus en plus... Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus utiliser la potion de Vie, le corps serait trop endommagé. Elle souhaitait que Ron revienne, même si elle devait lui céder une partie de sa force vitale pour cela. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne comme un mort-vivant. Elle le voulait tel qu'il était parti. Que ces deux dernières années ne soient qu'un mauvais souvenir et qu'ils puissent enfin se marier, vivre ensemble et oublier toute l'histoire... Mais Hermione n'avait plus le temps de chercher une autre Colorophobia ! Elle avait déjà eu de la chance de trouver celle-ci.

Elle était tombée sur Blaise Zabini par hasard en Amazonie lors de la récupération d'une orchidée nécessaire à la réalisation de la potion deux semaines plus tôt. Le jeune homme cherchait la même chose qu'elle et ils avaient fait équipe pour arriver à leur fin. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et le jeune homme avait tenté sa chance avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir la mémoire de Ron ! Surtout maintenant qu'elle était si proche du but ! Elle l'avait repoussé doucement et Blaise s'était éloigné, en vrai gentleman. Venant d'un Serpentard, Hermione avait été surprise.

Ils avaient discuté du métier de Blaise et des différents ingrédients qu'il avait eu à trouver au cours de sa carrière. Hermione avait tenté de glisser le nom de la Colorophobia dans la conversation, au cas où. Mais elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que, selon Blaise, Draco Malefoy savait où s'en procurer une ! Elle avait alors fait dériver la conversation sur l'ancien mangemort. Elle avait failli vomir en apprenant que son ancien ennemi enseignait désormais à Poudlard ! Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête pour proposer ce poste à quelqu'un comme lui ! Blaise lui avait raconté son parcours depuis la fin de la guerre, mais pour Hermione, Draco Malefoy resterait à jamais le petit con arrogant qui la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe. Heureuse d'avoir là la possibilité de se venger de son ancien ennemi et de mettre la main sur le dernier ingrédient de la potion, elle avait fait tout oublier de sa présence à Blaise et s'était rendue à Poudlard. Elle avait dû faire preuve de patience avant de trouver un moyen de pénétrer l'école sans se faire remarquer.

Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle devait admettre que le petit con qu'elle avait connu et détesté dix ans plus tôt s'était transformé en sorcier aguerri ! Il avait répliqué à ses attaques avec un sang froid qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait réussi à détourner son sort d'amnésie et l'avait immobilisée avec une potion de sommeil instantanée, une de celles qu'elle avait toujours raté ! Bon, certes, il était toujours un fifils à sa maman, mais quand même...

Draco choisit ce moment-là pour revenir. Il avait sur son épaule un gros pic sur lequel était empalé un énorme serpent jaune et blanc. Il posa un rapide regard sur Hermione, simplement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, puis il s'assit sur un rocher et entreprit de dépecer le serpent. Il retira les parties non consommables, récupéra certaines parties comme les crochets et les yeux qu'il mit dans des petites fioles puis dans sa cape. Ensuite, il le plaça au dessus du feu.

Comprenant l'intention du jeune homme, Hermione commença à se tortiller. Apercevant son manège, Draco eut un sourire mauvais. Là, elle reconnaissait le petit con...

\- Ben alors, Granger ? On n'aime pas le serpent ?

La jeune femme cessa aussitôt de se tortiller, comprenant l'inutilité de la chose et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Mais étrangement, cela fit rire Malefoy.

\- Ce regard, Granger... Je crois que je pourrai te reconnaître même quand tu auras plus de cent ans grâce à lui. Personne d'autre que toi n'arrive à me jeter ce regard hautain et dédaigneux à la fois...

Hermione continua à le foudroyer du regard sans bouger. Draco se détourna d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres et se concentra sur la cuisson de son serpent. Une odeur de viande grillée commença à s'élever. Une fois la viande cuite, il se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci ne semblait avoir aucune envie de manger son plat. Mais d'après ce que Draco avait pu sentir lorsqu'il l'avait portée, elle avait vraiment besoin de se nourrir ! Il libéra sa bouche d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- Un petit morceau ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le pic sur lequel grésillait le serpent.

\- Plutôt crever, Malefoy, dit-elle avec hargne.

\- Si je me fie à ce que j'ai pu sentir de tes côtes, c'est effectivement ce qui risque de se passer, si tu ne manges pas.

\- On profite de l'inconscience d'une femme pour la tripoter ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si tu sous entends qu'une femme doit être fortement alcoolisée pour que je puisse avoir une chance avec elle, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... Répondit-il calmement.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Draco eut encore un sourire en voyant sa tête hébétée.

\- Je ne mangerai pas ce truc, s'entêta Hermione en jetant un coup de menton dans la direction du serpent.

Draco soupira. Il posa le serpent sur une pierre et se pencha sur Hermione, la dominant totalement. Il eut le plaisir de voir un éclair de peur traverser les yeux noisettes de la Gryffondor.

\- Je vais être très clair sur notre situation, Granger, dit Draco de sa voix traînante. Nous sommes dans un plan magique créé par les Malefoys il y a près d'un siècle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'espace-temps est complètement modifié ici : 1 jour ici correspond à 3 heures sur notre plan. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'au bout de 3 jours passés dans ce plan, il s'auto-détruira, avec nous si nous ne rejoignons pas un point précis dans ce plan. Ce point est plutôt éloigné de l'endroit où nous sommes, à savoir qu'il nous faudrait 2 jours en marchant vite pour le rejoindre. Je suis venu te chercher parce que Potter et Potterette me l'ont demandé, mais ne va pas croire que je meurs d'envie de te sauver, surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire à Poudlard et à Gringott's. Donc, deux solutions s'offrent à toi, Granger : soit tu me suis, tu fais ce que je te dis et je t'emmène avec moi pour sortir d'ici. Soit tu t'entêtes comme la Gryffondor bornée que tu as toujours été et je te laisse saucissonnée ici et je me casse seul.

Draco se tut, observant les réactions de la jeune femme. Il vit la colère et la haine envahir son regard en premier, puis, finalement, elle soupira.

\- OK, je te suis, finit-elle par maugréer.

\- Ne crois pas que ça va être aussi simple, Granger. Pour que je te libère, tu vas devoir manger...

A ces mots, il reprit le serpent et le tendit devant Hermione qui grimaça devant le pic.

\- Tu te prends pour mon nutritionniste ? Railla-t-elle

\- Non, je me prends pour le type qui sait que tu auras besoin de forces pour faire le chemin que nous avons à faire. Et je ne compte pas te porter une nouvelle fois, tu vas devoir marcher !

\- Qui me dit qu'il n'est pas venimeux, ton truc ? Dit-elle.

Draco souffla avant de croquer lui-même un gros morceau de serpent puis de tendre à nouveau le pic vers Hermione. La jeune femme faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Le serpent la répugnait, mais maintenant que Malefoy avait mordu dedans, c'était encore pire... Elle fit de nouveau une grimace, puis finit par fermer les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et mordit un tout petit morceau le plus loin possible de l'endroit où Malefoy avait planté ses dents. Elle fut surprise de trouver ça plutôt bon. Elle rouvrit les yeux et mordit de meilleur envie dans le serpent. Voyant cela, Draco tint parole et la libéra de ses liens. La jeune femme saisit alors le pic et mangea le restant du serpent.

Draco sourit en la voyant. Il se doutait que, obnubilée par sa quête et son chagrin, la jeune femme ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait faim. Elle engloutit son repas en moins de deux minutes. Puis, s'apercevant qu'elle avait tout mangé, elle leva les yeux dans la direction de Malefoy. Il vit passer fugacement un éclair de culpabilité avec que son regard ne reprenne son air hautain habituel :

\- J'espère que tu n'en voulais pas, la fouine ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Miss-je-sais-tout, j'ai posé d'autres pièges.

Au même moment un nouveau clac se fit entendre. Draco se leva et partit relever son piège. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il eut une mauvaise surprise. Prise dans le piège, une araignée se débattait. Et pas n'importe laquelle : une Colorophobia. Grimaçant, Draco lança un Incendio sur l'animal qui brûla aussitôt. Merde... Il ne pensait pas tomber sur une de ces bestioles ici... Mais le plan était si vieux, il était possible de trouver ici des animaux disparus... Il pria Merlin pour que celle qu'il avait tué soit la seule qu'ils viendraient à rencontrer. Il rebroussa chemin et revint auprès d'Hermione qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant revenir les mains vides.

\- Il a réussi à s'échapper, grogna Malefoy en se rasseyant.

\- On dirait que tu vas devoir te passer de manger, le nargua Hermione.

Le directeur de Serpentard lui lança un regard froid et Hermione cessa aussitôt ses fanfaronnades. Apparemment il s'était passé quelque chose, mais elle avait compris qu'il ne partagerait pas cela avec elle.

\- Je te laisse prendre le premier quart de surveillance, je suis épuisé, grogna Draco en allant se coucher en lui tournant le dos.

\- Mouais, grogna Hermione à son tour.

Une fois Draco couché, Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle refit mentalement la liste de tout ce qui lui restait à faire avant de réussir à faire revenir Ron. Elle s'était beaucoup documentée, elle savait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle perde la vie en réalisant la Potion de Vie, mais elle avait également décidé que mieux valait être morts tous les deux ou vivants tous les deux pour pouvoir être heureux. Ainsi séparée de Ron, elle ne pouvait plus être heureuse.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il grogna, comprenant qu'Hermione s'était endormie elle-aussi et ne l'avait pas réveillé. Mais en se retournant dans la direction de la jeune femme, il vit que celle-ci ne dormait pas et se contentait de fixer un point devant elle.

\- Mince, Granger, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Tu vas être épuisée et on ne va pas marcher assez vite ! Maugréa le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Oui, c'est ça, bonjour Malefoy. C'est tellement gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je te rassure, je ne dors plus depuis...

Mais elle s'arrêta là. Il termina la phrase pour elle. Depuis la mort de Weasley. Décidant de ne pas relever afin de ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle semblait l'être, Draco décida d'ignorer le blanc laissé par la jeune femme et se leva, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

\- Allez, en route, on a beaucoup de chemin à faire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu te souviendras de la route ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, ça fait partie des choses apprises aux Malefoys depuis leur enfance. Mon père m'a emmené ici une bonne dizaine de fois pour être sûr que je me souviendrai de l'emplacement de la sortie.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se mit en route. Hermione le suivit juste derrière lui. Les trois premières heures se passèrent en silence. Le paysage était en tout point semblable à l'Amazonie, se disait Hermione qui s'y était rendu dernièrement. Des plantes luxuriantes de toutes les couleurs s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Et la comparaison était également vraie pour les animaux dangereux. Elle était bien dans un plan de Serpentards, elle y avait croisé plus d'espèces de serpent qu'elle n'eut jamais pensé qu'il en existait, mais aussi des mille pattes énormes, des oiseaux bruyants et des araignées de toutes les tailles. Les Malefoys devaient aimer les potions depuis plusieurs générations, pensa-t-elle en posant son regard sur le dos de celui qui la précédait. Cet endroit et la présence de Draco lui faisait penser à Blaise. Le pauvre, il avait été sympa avec elle, il l'avait aidé et elle, en retour, elle l'avait piégé pour qu'il lui avoue où trouver une Colorophobia et avait effacé ses souvenirs. Cette quête commençait à impliquer trop de personnes qu'elle connaissait. D'abord lui, maintenant Draco... Certes, deux Serpentards qui lui en avaient fait baver à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait plus 15 ans, et eux non plus. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient bien changé. Ils étaient devenus deux jeunes hommes respectables.

De son côté, Draco ruminait d'être là, à risquer sa vie, pour cette idiote de Granger en plus. Tout ça à cause de Potter qui n'était pas capable de planter sa belle-mère larmoyante... Tout ça à cause de Weasley qui n'avait pas été capable de rester en vie... Tout ça à cause de Granger qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire que de verser dans la magie noire... Sur cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme qui le suivait. Elle avait un regard indéchiffrable. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées elle-aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes toujours réaliser cette potion ? La questionna-t-il.

\- La ferme, Malefoy.

\- Mais enfin, c'est pas possible ! Tu es complètement stupide ! En revenant à Gringott's, je te dénonce aussitôt aux Aurors.

\- Les Aurors sont les anciens camarades de Ron. Ils ne m'arrêteront pas.

\- Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront tranquille ? Au titre du bon vieux temps ? Tu es suspectée de faire de la magie noire, bon sang...

\- Tu l'as dit, Malefoy, SUSPECTEE. Il n'y a pas de preuve.

\- Sauf que je me souviens, moi...

\- Oui, et tu te souviens aussi que tu planques une des espèces les plus interdites du monde dans ton coffre-fort ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Ils marchèrent encore une heure de plus dans le silence. Ils traversèrent un grand ravin sur un pont de singe. Draco put voir que, malgré les années, Granger n'avait visiblement pas réglé son problème de vertige. Ce constat le fit ricaner et la jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux en réponse. Une fois le pont traversé, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, ses jambes tremblantes refusant de la porter. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'appuya sur un tronc en face de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Une question le turlupinait depuis quelques minutes. N'y tenant plus, il lui posa :

\- Comment as-tu su, pour la Colorophobia ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La Colorophobia, qui t'a dit que j'en avais une ?

Hermione ne voulut pas répondre. Même si elle avait soutiré l'information à Blaise, elle sentait qu'elle avait assez perturbé les deux hommes et ne voulait pas semer la zizanie dans leur amitié. Mais le silence d'Hermione sembla suffisant pour Draco :

\- OK, je vois. Il n'existe que deux personnes susceptibles de te renseigner. Je pensais que, en tant que procureur magique, tu avais soudoyé mon père avec une réduction de peine, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, sinon, tu me l'aurais dit...

\- Malefoy...

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Blaise...

\- Non, attends, il... Il n'y est pour rien... Je... Je l'ai soûlé...

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin, je veux dire... Je vais te raconter l'histoire en entier, ce sera plus simple. J'ai rencontré Blaise par hasard en Amazonie il y a quinze jours. Nous cherchions tous les deux une orchidée Bulbophyllum hamelinii. Moi, tu sais pour quoi, lui pour un client. Un indic' m'avait vendu une carte pour accéder au lieu où en récolter, mais une fois sur place, je suis tombée sur Blaise, en possession d'une carte similaire. Le lieu en question était un ancien temple gorgé de pièges magiques. Nous avons commencé par nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, puis après avoir failli tous les deux mourir de l'attaque d'un filet du diable particulièrement agressif, nous avons décidé de faire cause commune et de nous entraider. Nous avons mis une semaine à mettre la main sur cette plante. Entre temps, nous avons commencé à sympathiser. J'ai eu de tes nouvelles, Malefoy, de Parkinson et de Nott également. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils finiraient mariés ces deux là... Bref, une fois que nous avons enfin mis la main sur cette plante, j'ai voulu partir, mais Blaise a insisté pour m'offrir un verre. Nous avons transplanés à Rio de Janeiro, où Blaise connaissait un bar pour sorcier sympa. Nous avons bu et rigolé. Blaise a tenté de me mettre dans son lit, je l'ai repoussé. Il ne l'a pas mal pris, il avait compris que je pensais toujours à Ron... C'était la première fois que je voyais un Serpentard faire preuve d'autant de courtoisie, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard narquois à Malefoy qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans l'interrompre. Bref, nous avons discuté de tout ce que Blaise avait déjà été amené à trouver pour des clients, on cherchait à classer celui qui avait été ou serait le plus difficile. J'ai glissé le nom de la Colorophobia, sans y croire. Mais il m'a dit que cela ne serait pas très compliqué pour lui. J'étais curieuse, alors je lui ai payé plusieurs cocktails. Et quand il n'a plus été en mesure de se souvenir de son propre nom, je l'ai interrogé. C'est là qu'il a mentionné ton nom, comme quoi tu serais capable de l'aider s'il avait besoin de se procurer cette araignée. Il m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre et c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé. J'ai effacé tous les souvenirs de ma présence auprès de lui cette semaine et je suis venue te trouver.

Draco ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à toute l'histoire. Puis il se leva et recommença à avancer. Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se relever et de le suivre. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Plutôt en train de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, il finit par parler :

\- Si tu as eu tes informations me concernant i semaine, pourquoi n'être venue me trouver que maintenant ?

\- Pénétrer Poudlard sans y être invitée n'est pas une chose aisée, Malefoy. Même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui connais la plupart des passages secrets.

\- Soit, admettons... Mais comment as-tu eu le temps de faire du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de ma mère.

\- J'ai préparé du Polynectar au moment de me lancer dans cette aventure. Je savais qu'il me serait utile à un moment ou à un autre pour récupérer un ingrédient.

\- Et les cheveux de ma mère, comment les as-tu eu ?

\- Si pénétrer dans l'école Poudlard n'est pas chose aisée, pénétrer chez toi, Malefoy, est déconcertant de facilité...

Draco fit aussitôt volte-face et saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, la plaquant contre un arbre tout proche.

\- Si tu me dis que tu as osé toucher à ma mère, par Merlin, je te jure que...

\- Calme-toi, Malefoy. Ta maman n'a même pas eu à souffrir qu'une Née-Moldue comme moi la touche. Elle dormait lorsque je suis arrivée. Je n'ai eu qu'à me servir sur sa brosse à cheveux.

Draco expira longuement et relâcha Hermione, tout en lui lançant un regard assassin. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Ils continuèrent leur route un moment. Lorsque le soleil finit par disparaître, ils s'arrêtèrent. Draco rendit la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait toujours en sa possession à sa propriétaire afin qu'ils installent le camp ensemble, toujours sans rien se dire. Draco partit poser des pièges pendant qu'Hermione finissait d'installer les sortilèges de répulsion pour les insectes. Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard et lança un Incendio pour faire le feu. Ils étaient maintenant assis, chacun d'un côté du feu, attendant que l'un des pièges se déclenche.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, finit par maugréer Draco en regardant la jeune femme en face de lui dans les yeux. Pourquoi veux-tu te mettre en danger comme ça pour faire revenir ton fiancé ?

\- C'est sûr que, pour un fifils à sa maman comme toi, Malefoy, la raison doit te passer largement au dessus de la tête.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais, Merlin seul sait le comment du pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais sa perte... Tu devrais l'accepter...

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Malefoy. Si je perds Ron, je n'ai plus rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je vous ai toujours vus, Potter, Weasley et toi entourés de toute une petite cour. Que sont-ils tous devenus ?

\- Après la guerre, après tout ce que nous avons vu et fait dans notre quête contre Voldemort, nous sommes restés longtemps renfermés sur nous mêmes. Nous ne nous déplacions plus qu'à 3, ne faisions que des choses nous trois, nous n'incluions plus personne, de peur de voir celle-ci souffrir ou mourir. Nous savions que la guerre était finie, mais c'était plus fort que nous. Harry a été le premier à sortir de son isolement quand il a commencé à fréquenter Ginny. Mais pour Ron et moi... Nous n'avons jamais pu faire comme lui.

\- Mais enfin, et tout tes amis de l'Ordre ?

\- La plupart sont morts. Les autres, nous revoir nous faisait tous penser aux événements de la guerre. Personne ne tient vraiment à voir les autres.

\- Et ceux de Poudlard, là ! La petite toquée ? Le grand tout mou qui a finalement tué le serpent ?

\- Luna ? Demanda Hermione en réfléchissant. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles après Poudlard. Il me semble avoir entendu qu'elle avait pris la suite du Chicaneur avec son père... Quant à Neville... Il est devenu botaniste. Il est même plus riche que toi, maintenant, le railla-t-elle. Il a découvert une espèce de super camomille, je crois...

\- Neville... Londubat... ? Le Neville Londubat de la camomille du lion ? Celle qui s'est vendue comme des petits pains après la guerre tellement les sorciers n'arrivaient plus à dormir tranquillement ? C'était... Lui ?

\- Ben oui. T'avais jamais fait le rapprochement ?

\- Je ne me suis plus souvenu de son nom à l'époque où je le traumatisais à Poudlard. Ah merde, ça me fait chier tiens... Pourtant, à Poudlard, je l'aimais bien ce type...

\- Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? T'as passé toute ta scolarité à l'embêter !

\- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il a été le premier à me faire comprendre à quel point j'allais adorer Poudlard...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens, notre arrivée à Poudlard la première année ? Je peux te l'avouer, j'étais mort de trouille. J'avais peur de ne pas finir à Serpentard. Et quand je l'ai vu, lui, sauter sur les pieds de Mc Gonagall pour attraper son crapaud en hurlant, alors j'ai su... J'ai su que, rien qu'en embêtant ce type, j'allais passer une super année à Poudlard...

\- C'est bien une réflexion de Serpentard, ça...

\- Et il faut avouer que j'ai bien eu raison. Car après lui, il y a eu... Toi !

\- Super, Malefoy. Je suis ravie que, grâce à tes insultes et tous tes coups bas, j'ai aidé à faire de toi le plus heureux des tortionnaires en culotte courte.

\- J'étais jeune, Granger...

\- Ca n'excuse pas tout. J'avais le même âge et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de torturer un de mes camarades, simplement pour avoir le dessus sur lui...

\- Oh, arrête un peu ton char ! Tu as passé toute ta scolarité à rabrouer Weasley ! Et tu adorais ça ! Ca se voyait !

\- Mais... Pas du tout, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Mais si, Granger. Faire ta Miss-je-sais-tout avec Weasley ou Potter te donnait l'ascendant sur eux. Et tu t'en es servie pour te rendre heureuse.

\- Arrête...

\- Quand j'ai appris pour Weasemoche et toi, j'ai tout de suite su que tu devais mordre ou frapper au lit... Je me trompe ?

\- LA FERME ! Cria Hermione en se levant et en pénétrant dans la forêt, quittant le cercle protecteur des sortilèges.

Elle courut droit devant elle pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. N'entendant pas le Serpentard lui courir après, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Quel sale mufle ! Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle de la part de Malefoy ? Il avait toujours été un rustre ! Mais, en y repensant, tout ce qu'il avait dit était loin d'être faux. Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament dominateur. Y compris dans sa relation avec Ron... Mais après tout, cela ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Puis, un autre moment de la conversation lui revint en mémoire. Quand Malefoy lui avait raconté leur arrivée à Poudlard et l'épisode du crapaud de Neville. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. La tête du jeune garçon et du professeur Mc Gonagall... Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Soudain, un clac retentit près d'elle. Elle lança un Lumos et vit un des pièges de Malefoy. Et à l'intérieur... Une araignée Colorophobia !

Draco ne partit pas à la poursuite de Hermione. Tout d'abord, il s'en voulait. Il pensait avoir changé depuis Poudlard, mais parfois, il lui arrivait de redevenir le petit con arrogant de l'époque. Ce coup-ci, il le regrettait. Et de toute façon, la jeune femme n'allait pas partir bien loin, elle avait besoin de lui pour sortir d'ici. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour faire la liste de tout ce qu'il allait réclamer à Potter en échange de ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour sortir Granger d'ici. La Gryffondor était loin d'être de tout repos. En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours trouvé Granger épuisante. Il se demandait comment Potter et Weasley avaient réussi à la supporter tout ce temps. Mais d'un autre côté, son côté passionné était assez attirant... Elle faisait les choses à fond et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Et puis, elle n'était pas la plus moche à regarder, encore plus maintenant...

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par un clac dans la direction qu'avait prise Hermione. Il se leva, espérant que la jeune femme, trompée par la nuit, ne se soit pas prise un pied dans un des pièges. Mais ce qu'il vit en arrivant près du piège lui fit couler des sueurs froides. A la lumière de sa baguette, Hermione regardait le piège avec des yeux complètement fous. Il avait l'impression de voir une apparition de sa tante Bellatrix. Mais quand il la vit tendre la main vers le piège, c'est là qu'il la vit. Une Colorophobia stupéfixée. Il leva sa baguette pour arrêter la progression de la jeune femme, mais ce faisant, il écrasa une branche qui craqua sous son pied. Hermione releva aussitôt la tête et les deux sorciers lancèrent un Expelliarmus en même temps. Les deux baguettes s'envolèrent, celle de Drago loin derrière lui, celle d'Hermione fut stoppée contre un arbre à 2 mètres d'elle. La jeune femme se jeta dessus, mais Draco sauta sur la jeune femme pour la plaquer au sol, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller chercher sa baguette. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à se battre à mains nues. Hermione griffait, mordait, donnait des coups de poings et de pieds. Drago commença par simplement se protéger, mais il dut rapidement admettre que la jeune femme commençait à prendre le dessus. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix, il posa ses genoux sur les épaules d'Hermione, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et il tendit la main, saisit la baguette puis se retourna vers la piège :

\- Incendio ! Lança-t-il.

L'araignée prit aussitôt feu. Voyant cela, Hermione réunit toutes ses forces et réussit à faire basculer Malefoy. Elle s'approcha de l'araignée, prête à plonger la main dans les flammes pour la sauver, mais Draco, se remettant sur ses jambes, la saucissonna. Incapable de bouger ni de parler, Hermione hurlait, la bouche fermée. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, sentant peu à peu qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Draco vit rapidement que la jeune femme était en train de s'étouffer elle-même. Il la saisit, récupéra sa baguette et emporta la Gryffondor sur son épaule jusqu'au feu. La jeune femme n'arrêta pas de crier tout le long du chemin. Il la posa rudement par terre et vit que le visage d'Hermione avait viré au bleu. Furieux de la réaction de la jeune femme, il leva le sortilège et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Stupéfaite, Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter ? Tu ne comprends pas que cette Potion de Vie n'est qu'une chimère ? Oui, le corps de Weasley reviendrait à la vie avec, mais c'est tout ! Il ne serait qu'une coquille vide ! J'ai aidé Tu-sais-qui pendant la guerre à réaliser cette potion et j'ai vu le résultat ! C'est à un destin encore pire que la mort que tu condamnes ton Weasley si tu fais cette potion !

Hermione chuchotait une litanie. Ne comprenant pas, Draco se rapprocha d'elle :

\- Il doit revenir... Il doit revenir... Il doit revenir...

Furieux, Draco se releva.

\- Tu le prends comme ça ? Parfait ! J'ai assez de problème à moi tout seul pour ne pas m'encombrer des tiens ! Si tu as décidé de rester figée dans le passé, je te laisse ici. Je préfère avancer, moi.

Et il s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt. Mais il ne put marcher très longtemps, la nuit était trop dense, même avec un Lumos. Il finit par s'arrêter à l'endroit où il avait brûlé l'araignée. Il était vraiment énervé. Voir Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, la voix de la raison de Potter perdre les pédales à ce point lui faisait étrangement mal. Mais le pire était cette litanie... Sa mère avait répété la même pendant des mois quand son père avait été emprisonné. Et il avait eu beau se démener tous les jours pendant des semaines et des semaines, sa mère n'avait pas arrêter de la rabâcher. Alors, entendre cette même phrase dans la bouche de la Gryffondor remuait trop de chose en lui. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il resta là, dans l'ombre plusieurs heures. Le soleil commença à se lever et il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Il ne leva pas la tête, il savait déjà qui s'avançait vers lui. Il ne vit que les jambes d'Hermione s'approcher de lui pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence.

\- Je suis désolée... Finit par dire Hermione.

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Je l'aimais tellement... Je ne veux pas qu'il parte... Mais c'est trop tard, hein ? Poursuivit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. La jeune femme se pencha et commença à sangloter sur son épaule. Elle pleura ainsi un long moment avant de finir par s'arrêter. Elle resta appuyée sur l'épaule de Malefoy, les yeux rougis et bouffis, tous les deux regardant droit devant eux, sans parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Chacun souffrait en silence et cet instant leur faisait prendre conscience de la tristesse de l'autre.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Draco se leva et se mit en route, sans la regarder. Hermione le suivit. Il ne décrocha pas un mot durant tout le trajet. La détresse de la jeune femme renvoyait Draco face à son incapacité à prendre soin de qui que ce soit, sa mère en premier lieu. Il avait eu beau se démener, la faire sortir, lui préparer des activités qu'elle aimait, rien n'avait pu la faire sortir de son état de transe... Jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il n'en avait pas fait cure, le plus iumportant à se yeux était que sa mère se sente mieux et recommence à faire des projets, peu importait que ce soit grâce à lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Mai face à Granger, il ne supportait pas de la voir dériver ainsi sans parvenir à la faire se ressaisir. Les pleurs qu'elle avait eus ce matin semblaient prouver qu'elle commençait doucement à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais Draco se sentait malgré tout inutile. Il savait parfaitement que, une fois sortis de Gringott's, chacun allait partir de son côté. Et c'était tant mieux, il ne voulait à aucun prix avoir la responsabilité de la santé mentale de la Gryffondor. Mais quand même, il aurait bien aimé avoir encore de ses nouvelles. Peut-être pourrait il lui proposer son amitié à leur retour au coffre fort ? Quoique... On parlait d'Hermione Granger, là... L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout... Certes, en ce moment, elle est plutôt agréable, vu qu'elle ne parle pas, mais à n'en pas douter, dès qu'elle ira mieux, elle redeviendra sûrement cette horrible chose à déblatérer... Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures avant d'arriver au pied d'une montagne. Arrivés là, Draco, décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout pour la faire réagir, se retourna et regarda Hermione dans les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé pour toi et... Weasley, finit-il pas dire, incapable de se souvenir du prénom du fiancé d'Hermione. Mais tu dois te ressaisir ! Tu as encore des amis qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ton comportement les fait souffrir. Ils ne méritent pas cela. Sois forte ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour eux... Crois-moi, ils en ont besoin.

Puis, comme s'il n'avait rien dit, il se remit en route par un chemin escarpé et commença à grimper. Hermione resta un moment interloquée avant de le suivre. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise lui revint à l'esprit :

 _\- Tu sais, Drago est resté près de sa mère... Il refusait de la laisser seule, ne serait-ce qu'un instant... Je suis sûr qu'après la guerre elle a du tenter de se suicider... Et que c'est Drago qui l'a découverte..._

Elle commençait à penser que Zabini avait sûrement raison. Vu le discours et la réaction de Malefoy depuis hier soir... Elle commença à penser un peu plus à son compagnon. Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle depuis... La mort de Ron. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle qui était toujours à l'écoute des autres pendant la guerre... Elle se sentit minable tout d'un coup... Puis elle eut soudainement envie d'appeler Molly. La pauvre avait essayé de venir la soutenir après la mort de Ron, mais Hermione l'avait toujours repoussée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été horrible avec elle. Et avec Harry. Et avec Ginny. Et il aura fallu que Malefoy la gifle pour qu'elle prenne conscience de tout cela ? Elle prit soudainement conscience d'à quel point elle avait perdu pied ces deux dernières années.

Toute dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Drago s'arrêter devant elle et elle le bouscula. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir puis se retourna. Hermione vit qu'ils étaient arrivés au sommet de la montagne. Malefoy n'avançait plus, c'était donc certainement le lieu d'arrivée. Heureusement, car Hermione vit que le soleil avait commencé à décliner pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Malefoy lui prit le bras, leva sa baguette et murmura une longue formule. Pendant qu'il faiait ça, Hermione laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage.

 _Adieu, Ron, pensa-t-elle. C'est ici que je laisse mon amour pour toi. Je t'aimerai toujours, mais je dois avancer. Je ne peux plus rester enfermée avec toi. Ne m'en veux pas..._

Un doux vent chaud vint la caresser, comme en réponse à sa déclaration. Le paysage se mit à tournoyer de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre forte à Gringott's. Le Serpentard la lâcha et partit en direction d'un endroit au fond du coffre. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et profita du moment pour réfléchir à tout ce que le jeune homme, qui ne la portait pourtant pas dans son cœur, avait fait pour elle. Elle repensa aussi à une autre chose que Blaise lui avait dit :

 _\- Tu sais, si je suis célibataire, c'est par choix. Draco, lui, ne peut rien y faire. Le nom des Malefoys est connu dans le monde des sorciers maintenant, comme les plus célèbres mangemorts. Alors, chaque personne qu'il rencontre a toujours un mouvement de recul en apprenant son nom. Le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile à supporter..._

Cela confirmait les paroles de Draco au début de leur périple :

 _\- Si tu sous entends qu'une femme doit être fortement alcoolisée pour que je puisse avoir une chance avec elle, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort..._

Elle n'était pas la seule à être hantée depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle l'entendit lancer un Incendio au loin et sourit en pensant qu'il venait sûrement de tuer la Colorophobia. Mais elle s'en fichait. C'est lui qui avait raison. Ron ne méritait pas de revenir sous une autre forme. Elle devait le laisser reposer en paix. Et faire la paix avec son passé. Cela allait sûrement être rude et long, mais elle se sentait enfin prête à le faire, après deux ans. Tout cela grâce à un Serpentard... Pire, à Draco Malefoy... Hermione gloussa à cette pensée. Au même moment, Draco revint vers elle, le regard toujours furieux. Il s'attendait à devoir essuyer la colère de la Gryffondor après avoir tué la Colorophobia de son père, mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Hermione lui souriait tristement. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme se contenta de s'approcher de lui, et, prenant appui sur son bras, elle se hissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Pour tout...

\- De... De rien, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

\- Alors, on supporte pas qu'une Née-moldue te touche, mon prince ?

\- Pas du tout... C'est juste que... C'est assez... Inattendu, non ?

\- Malefoy... Tu viens de me sauver la vie... Et j'ai été tellement stupide que je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant. Mais je te remercie.

\- … Granger...

\- Je te suis redevable, tu devrais être heureux, non ? Une Gryffondor redevable à un Serpentard... J'ai peur de ce que tu seras capable d'exiger de moi, poursuivit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à un Draco de plus en plus surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que...

\- Tu es un Serpentard, le coupa-t-elle, le directeur de cette maison, même ! Bien sûr que tu comptais demander quelque chose en retour...

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme en face de lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus à Poudlard dans le bureau du jeune homme, Hermione avait enfin cette étincelle dans les yeux. Celle qui dit « Je suis en vie ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait finalement réussi à sauver quelqu'un. Si Mc Gonagall avait sauvé sa mère, c'était lui qui avait sauvé Granger. Il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise à son tour, Hermione le laissa faire.

\- Je suis content d'avoir été utile, murmura-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent et un instant gênant s'en suivit. Puis un bruit à l'entrée du coffre attirèrent leur attention. C'était le gobelin que Draco avait laissé devant la porte qui entrait. Hermione se dépêcha de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Draco se retourna vers l'être qui entrait.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? La banque va fermer pour la nuit, je dois vous demander de sortir.

En effet, calcula Hermione. 3 jours représentant 3 heures, ils étaient ici depuis 9 heures.

\- Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il tendit son bras à la jeune femme, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa mère. Celle-ci le prit et le suivit.

\- Ma mère commençait à se sentir fatiguée, justement, dit-il au gobelin en passant devant lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans le wagonnet et le gobelin le mit en route. Hermione ne lâcha pas le bras de Malefoy tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, Draco voulut s'éloigner, mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Elle repoussa sa capuche pour le regarder.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure... Dans le coffre... Tu sais ? Si tu as besoin... De quelque chose...

Draco soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me donner que je ne pourrai pas m'acheter moi-même, prolétaire.

Mais Hermione vit son sourire en coin. Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Malefoy...

\- Merci... Venant de quelqu'un comme toi, je serais presque tenté de te croire... Mais ne le dis pas trop fort non plus, je ne voudrais pas ternir ma réputation...

Hermione lui tira de nouveau la langue et Draco rigola doucement. Puis, redevenant sérieux :

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, je pense commencer par démissionner de mon poste de procureur... Je ne pourrai pas avancer en étant entourée de tout ce qui me rappellerait Ron à tout moment. Je vais ensuite enterrer la dépouille de Ron convenablement. Et ensuite... J'irai peut-être rejoindre Blaise ? Nous avions fait un assez bon binôme la dernière fois.

Elle vit Draco grimacer à cette dernière idée. Hermione leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Non, non, rien... C'est juste qu'il est... marmonna le Serpentard en évitant de la regarder.

\- Oui ?

\- Bref, tu voudras que je vienne à l'enterrement de Weasley ? Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Non, merci. Je pense que je ferais mieux de le faire seule.

\- D'accord, mais... Viens me voir après...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? Tu supporterais d'avoir encore une Gryffondor dans tes pattes, après tout ce que tu viens déjà de faire pour moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas... Si ennuyeuse que cela... Et puis, je tiens à m'assurer que tu n'es pas sur le point de tenter une autre chose complètement stupide qui pourrait ruiner la réputation de ma famille.

Hermione rit doucement, puis d'un geste rapide, elle s'avança vers Malefoy, agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en brandissant sa baguette.

\- A très bientôt, Draco, dit-elle simplement avant de transplaner.

Le Serpentard resta un long moment sans bouger, mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis il finit par sourire.

\- A bientôt, Hermione...

Et il transplana à son tour.

Un peu plus loin, dans une petite rue, une ombre sourit à son tour. Une ombre avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front... _C'est Ginny qui va être rassurée, Hermione est entre de bonnes mains maintenant,_ pensa-t-il avant de transplaner à son tour.

 **Tadaaaaaaaaam ! Alors ? C'est nul ? C'est bof ? C'est hypra supra génial ? (euh, pour celle-là, je ne pense pas, non...) En tout cas, si l'histoire vous a plu, soyez sympas : une p'tite review, pleazz. Après tout, vos encouragements pourraient m'inciter à retenter l'expérience prochainement...**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Winlie-chan**


End file.
